Merubah Segalanya!
by Seblak
Summary: Hanya aku, hanya aku untukmu, Eunjoo. Ya, hanya aku, hanya aku yang bisa memilikimu, Eunjoo! Tak ada yang boleh menghalangi! Jika ada, akan aku habisi! / DICE fanfic. { psycho!Dongtae }


**note:** Yeah, ini hanyalah sebuah fiksi yang oeg kerjakan karena oeg pikir udah lama nggak unggah fiksi penggemar, laman akun oeg jadi kayak sarang laba-laba. Fiksi penggemar salah satu manhwa yang menjadi jempolan di Webtoon, DICE namanya. Semoga suka, kritik, saran, dan apapun itu akan oeg terima! Terimakasih juga karena sudah mau membaca! Hahaha!

 **disclaimer:** DICE is not mine. (Damn...)

* * *

 **update:** Hahahaha! Disini adalah kolom balasan review oeg yang sudah ngereview fiksi penggemar oeg yang satu ini! Okelah, langsung kita liat!

 **Ameveryday** Uwah xD DICE enak di baca, tapi sayang si Dongtae selalu nggak pernah ngedapetin Eunjoo, hiks... Ada Taebin duluan sih, cinta nggak kesampean deh. Wah, DongtaexTaebin? Hahaha, nggak kebayang, pasti lucu xD dan... Follow Oeg? Oeg... Oeg... Oeg merasa bahagia! Makasih, makasih udah follow oeg! Makasih banyak! Hahahahahahahahahaha! Dan, terimakasih juga untuk reviewnya ya m( _ _ )m

 **Zizi** Ahaha, terimakasih atas komentarnya m( _ _ )m Wah, DongTaebin shipper? Waduh, jadi ada dua nih shipper DongTaebin yang komentar di sini! Hahaha!

* * *

 ** _a DICE fanfic_**

 ** _— merubah segalanya! —_**

 **.**

 _ **Happy reading! Hahahahahahahaha!**_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Dongtae, itulah namanya. Seorang murid SMA yang biasa-biasa saja. Korban _bully_ juga. Pesuruh anak-anak nakal yang kerjaannya hanya membawakan makanan dari kantin, itu juga dia sendiri yang mengeluarkan uang. Alih-alih menerima ucapan terimakasih, malah sering di maki-maki. Dibilang dirinya salah membeli, padahal tidak. Huh, mungkin mereka cuman mau membuat pesuruh mereka tersiksa saja.

Dan ketika ia mendapatkan dadu ajaib yang merubah segala penampilan dan tingkah lakunya, semua itu berubah. Berubah drastis sekali. Dirinya yang dulu sering di bilang cebol, sekarang sudah tinggi bagaikan tiang listrik. Dirinya yang dulu suka ingusan, sekarang tidak lagi. Dirinya yang dulu sering di suruh-suruh, sekarang dirinya yang serasa menjadi penguasa di kelasnya. Dirinya yang dulu payah dalam olahraga, sekarang jadi mahir berolahraga. Dirinya yang dulu jelek, sekarang tampan bukan main.

Tapi hanya satu yang dia tidak bisa dapatkan.

Hanya satu yang dia tidak bisa raih.

Seorang gadis, yang selama ini diam-diam diperhatikannya setiap waktu.

Eunjoo, itu namanya. Gadis cantik, rambutnya yang lurus itu terlihat begitu halus untuk di belai. Sikapnya yang ramah, selalu menarik hati. Dirinya juga makin menawan karena masuk kedalam eskul paduan suara, lagi dirinya yang selalu tersenyum dengan ramah.

Tapi sayang, Eunjoo sudah milik orang lain.

Itu kenyataan yang terpampang di depan matanya sendiri.

"Eunjoo..."

Hanya itu saja, hanya itu saja kata-kata yang ia ucapkan. Dirinya merasa gagal, lagi jantungnya yang serasa dihantam palu godam karena terlalu sering melihat Eunjoo dengan orang lain, Taebin, seorang laki-laki tampan yang selalu mahir dalam segala hal.

Pedih, pedih sekali. Rasanya ingin menangis, tapi selalu tak bisa. Ia tak bisa menangis, padahal kenyataan begitu pedih. Ia berusaha terus menerus, tapi apa daya Eunjoo tak memperhatikan usahanya itu. Perhatiannya sudah teralihkan sepenuhnya kepada Taebin, yang merupakan pacarnya.

"Padahal aku menyukaimu..."

Kata-kata itu juga yang sering Dongtae ucapkan, jika sedang menyendiri di taman atau di atap sekolah. Dengan pandangan kosong dan tangan yang menopang dagu, ia meratapi dirinya. Meratapi nasibnya. Meratapi kebodohannya.

Ia sudah gagal.

"Kenapa..."

Emosinya sudah bercampur aduk menjadi satu. Banyak rasa yang selalu menghantui batinnya. Ia kesal, kesal sekali, sangat kesal kepada Taebin. Taebin yang sempurna, Taebin yang tampan, Taebin yang keren, Taebin yang jago olahraga, Taebin yang selalu sigap dalam segala hal, dan Taebin yang selalu bermakna di pandangan seorang Eunjoo.

"Kenapa Taebin yang selalu mendapatkan segalanya?"

Hatinya teriris.

"Kenapa Taebin yang mendapatkan dirimu?"

Hatinya hancur.

"Apa aku tak berarti di matamu seorang?"

Ia sudah terlalu lelah.

"Apa masih kurang apa yang aku lakukan untuk mendapatkan perhatianmu saja?"

Ia sudah terlalu lelah dengan kenyataan.

"Kenapa?"

Eunjoo sudah dimiliki oleh orang lain.

"Kenapa, Eunjoo!"

Kini ia mengkerutkan alis. Sendirian di atas atap sekolah, bermuram diri. Air matanya ingin tumpah, tapi dia tahan. Kenyataan selalu kejam kepada dirinya. Mau dirinya yang dulu adalah seorang pesuruh dan dirinya yang sekarang adalah salah satu laki-laki idaman di sekolahnya. Hatinya sudah hancur sampai ke akar-akarnya. Eunjoo sudah milik orang lain, ia sudah terlambat. Ia sudah gagal.

Apalagi ketika melihat Eunjoo yang sudah berciuman dengan Taebin di depan mata, pedih sekali rasanya.

Kecewa, dirinya kecewa.

"Eunjoo..."

Tapi apa daya, tak ada lagi yang bisa dia lakukan.

Andai saja, dirinya bisa merubah segalanya.

Merubah segalanya...

Merubah segalanya...

"Aku akan merubah segalanya..."

Seringai tiba-tiba menghiasi wajahnya.

"Aku akan merubah segalanya, dengan DICE!"

Suara penuh dengan ambisi dan amarah menjadi intonasinya yang baru.

"Agar aku bisa mendapatkan dirimu, Eunjoo!"

Emosinya kembali bercampur aduk. Kini ia menjadi setengah gila.

"Siapapun yang menghalangiku, akan aku habisi!"

Lagi seringainya makin melebar.

"Karena Eunjoo, hanya milikku seorang!"

 _ **Ya! Milikku seorang!**_

 _ **Dirinya hanya milikku!**_

 _ **Tak ada yang bisa menghalangiku dalam mendapatkannya!**_

 _ **Aku hanya yang pantas untuk dirinya!**_

 _ **Tunggu aku, Eunjoo! Akan kudapatkan dirimu! Akan aku ambil dirimu! Akan kujadikan dirimu menjadi milikku!**_

 _ **Hanya untukku!**_

 _ **Hanya untukku seorang!**_

 _ **Tak ada yang bisa menghalangi!**_

 _ **Karena hanya aku yang pantas untukmu!**_

 _ **Dan semuanya akan aku habisi, agar aku bisa bersama denganmu!**_

 _ **Kita akan bersama, Eunjoo!**_

 _ **Bersama sampai mati!**_

 _ **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**_

* * *

 **.**

Gimana, ancur kan?

Hahahahahaha!

 **20:32**

 **26/09/2015**


End file.
